dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Pextel
Arnold "Pextel" Rubblindo is a character in Stationery Voyagers, the captain of the Bindaf 3000 and the head of a team of diplomat-explorers. He is a former Pencil on the world of Statios who has been mechanized into a Librion after a near-fatal car accident involving a Macadone's cactus. Formerly aspiring to go to astronaut's school for purposes of mere exploration of space, he is repurposed by the Xylien Society to create an organization known as the Planets Together Group. This organization's function would be as an intermediary board among nations of the worlds of Inktacto so that imperial wars can be prevented in the future. Along the way, Pextel has to deal with the complications that come from being a spirit trapped in a robot. Character history Origins As Arnold Rubblindo, Pextel makes his debut in "Scalding Inquiries" as a silhouetted figure in a doorway. At the time, he is still a Pencil. His mother Sally and sister Sandra are having a discussion about Phantomitic fields when Arnold walks through the door. He is revealed in "What Must Happen" to be ambitious, insecure, and frustrated by Pinkella's mysterious disappearance. This causes minor conflict in his family, as his apathetic parents refuse to help him search for her. Things are made worse when he upsets his mother by asking her if she could accept someone if they were turned into "Mechies" against their will. Sally, who hates Xyliens because she believes artificial reincarnation to be a reprehensibly evil practice, refuses to answer the question. He and his mother's worst fears are put to the test when Arnold himself is nearly killed after a drug runner secretly working for the Bubblespeck front sends him careening into a Macadone's cactus and nearly killing him. The police ignore the accident, instead intent on trying (in vain) to catch the drug runner. Arnold is rescued by Xyliens Ted Driti and Yonber Wiflow, who take him to an underground laboratory. He awakes as Pextel, and is initially disoriented and terrified by the changes he has undergone. This causes him to inadvertently cause havoc at a nearby diner, especially when Xylien agents begin a hot pursuit after him. As he begins losing control even more, Katrina deceives him and removes his fuel rods to prevent a disaster. Pinkella finally reveals herself to him, and convinces him to devote is new quasi-life to the cause of creating the Planets Together Group and ending the Imperial War of Markerterion. Casting Originally, the part of Pextel was going to be less reserved in personality and more gleefully adventurous. Technitel was going to be the captain, rather than Pextel. Over time though, it became obvious that the standard class writing tools could make for better characters than the metallic gel pen set and the Pentel Techniclick™ would. Therefore, the Pentel Click-It PD15 was selected as the model of choice for the role back in 2000. This has remained true ever since. Abilities He bears the Xylien defense mechanism power of the "Gear Kick," which allows him to kick enemies with his podular end and convert energy into momentum. The momentum transfer is similar to Liquidon's, but not nearly as powerful. Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters Category: Incarcerated heroes